Perverted Natsume
by animalditective
Summary: I've never been in this type of situation before! What should I do' I thought rapidly in my head. Chapter 4 is finally up! Big surprise in next chapter.
1. Heading to school

**:P Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. This is my second story. I am currently working on Run Away Karin, Run Away from the show Kamichama Karin. If you have time, take a look at it please and tell me if I am doing anything wrong. I would really appreciate it! Sorry for making you read all of this, anyway on with the story! Well,... here I go , nya! :P**

___________________________________________________________________Mikan's**_**Pov______________________________________________________________________________

"Bye mom! I'll see you after school!" I said, I knew that she wasn't going to answer me because she literally abuses me and always says that everything is my fault, but I can't help it... I love her.

As I walked out of the door, out of my house, I felt very weird. Like as if someone were watching me, but me being me I just ignored it thinking it was just a stray cat and just kept walking to school. As I walked, I felt as if someone was following me. I just ignored it and kept on walking because I thought that whoever or whatever it was would just stop following me. But the feeling that someone was following me just kept getting stronger and stronger. I have never felt this way before. So I got a little scared and started to walk a little faster. I thought that it might have been a stray dog but then I heard footsteps, after that I just went all out in a deadly sprint. I was the fastest kid in my school, so no one I had faced could beat me. But I heard the footsteps going into a deadly sprint too and was gaining on me. I was so shocked, no one I have ever met could run as fast as me nor had ever come close to it. I had even won the Olympic gold medal for kids. I was getting curious and let it get the best of me. So I stopped and turned around to see who was chasing me. It was a boy about my age. He had this cat mask on so I couldn't see his face.

All of a sudden I felt something magically appear on my face, it was a mask, just like his, but it wasn't black,... it was pink. Then he ran right into me! What the nerve of him! But then I felt something push against my upper thigh and freaked. Although this kid was quite handsome even with his mask was on. I knew that I was blushing because I felt my cheeks warm up. And then out of nowhere, I had felt something press against my upper thigh and got really nervous. 'I have never been in this type of situation before! Oh my gosh,... what should I do!' I thought rapidly on my head. I kept on thinking until I saw his hands start to move.

_______________________________________________________________Natsume's Pov________________________________________________________________________________

I was chasing this girl that I had thought was really pretty, even though I just saw her back. She had long hair that were in pig tails. And her body had some curves too, her butt didn't look to bad either. But then she stopped and turned around. 'This is perfect! I can see what her face looks like now.' But as she turned a mask just like mine magically appeared on her face. There was only one difference,... it was pink. I was wearing mine right now too and it was black, not pink. But one thing haunted me the most. Where did she get that mask from? I had thought that they only gave those to kids who had a lot of power stored inside of them,... like myself. But I had never seen her at my school, or else she would have been mine a long time ago. Also I knew that they didn't sell those things outside of the school that I go to. Heck, they don't ever sell them at my school, they practically make us wear them to restrain most of our powers. And the way that it just magically appeared on her face really shocked me! I was so shocked that I had ran right into her and fell on top of her. She was beautiful! I knew that she was because her body was beautiful. All of a sudden I felt my manhood being restrained. I wanted to take her then and there, and I was going , what can I say, I am a pervert and I am proud of it! No one would dare to pass up this opportunity with me, so I was literally doing her a favor, all I ask of her would be to let me hear her beautiful voice and moans as I thrust deeply into her. Even if she was different from the other girls that swooned over me at school and at every other place I go to, no one could resist my charm! I then smirked and went to take her mask off of her.

**:P Disclaimer: Sorry to leave you hanging, but it was really hard to write this being my second story and all, and I still have to work on the second chapter of Run Away Karin, Run Away. I also have to have some reviews so I will know how I am doing. Hey, I have a great idea! Tell me what you want to happen next and I might put it in... plus I need all the help I can get! lol. Well, I go to go! And remember to review! I won't put the next chapter up until I have at least 10 reviews. It can be less, but if it's less than 10, I will make a really short chapter, if it's 10 then I will make an average chapter, and if it's 11 or more then I will try to make a really long chapter! Well, bye, nya! :P**

**-animalditective**


	2. To be Pleasured

**:P Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, if I did I would have kept the series going on tv for the public to see and enjoy, nya. Also sorry that I took so long to update this, from volley ball games to ISAT testing, I've had a lot of things on my mind and had to do, nya. I also didn't update in a long time because you haven't given me any ideas either, nya! Give me some ideas for the next chapter please, nya! :P**

____________________________________________________________________________Natsume's Pov___________________________________________________________________

As I went to take off the mask, I noticed that her hair looked really soft. I really wanted to touch it and run my fingers through it, so I did. It was the softest hair that I had ever felt, it just made me feel so good.

I spent some time playing with her hair and then resumed to what I was doing before. I then realized that if I got to see her face, I knew that she would want to see my face too. So I then decided that after I took her mask off, I would allow her to take mine off too.

It's really weird, I am usually not so giving, but when I see her I just seem to melt,... and without ever seeing her face either! Weird huh?

As I reached the mask, I started to gently tug the mask off. But wait, I can't take her mask off! I then noticed that she had gotten really tense.

I then tried to take mine off, but it wouldn't budge either. After I had tried to take my mask off, and did not succeed, I felt her struggle but only managed to move her body so that her vagina was right below my manhood

I could feel my manhood being restrained even more now. I moaned, I could feel the wetness of her pussy soaking through her thin skirt. So I did the only thing that came to mind first, I thrusted, through clothes, trying to get into her tight, wet pussy.

And then I heard something that was like sweet, beautiful music to my ears.

_________________________________________________________________________Mikan's Pov_________________________________________________________________________

I saw that his hands were heading straight towards my face and I froze instantly. But then he stopped and went and ran his hands through my hair. It felt so good having him do that that I never wanted him to stop doing that.

He spent some time playing with my hair, much to my enjoyment, but then resumed to what he was doing before. His hands came closer to my face and then I felt him tugging gently trying to get my mask off. Funny thing was that he couldn't take it off.

He then removed his hands and went directly to his own face and tried to take his mask off too, but again couldn't. I then noticed that his hands were off of me and on his face mask, so I started to struggle underneath him.

I succeeded moving, but only to end up right under his manhood. I could feel it growing like it was saying," What are you waiting for, take her, can't you see that I am already pumped up!" I started to get wet and could feel a heart beat in my vagina.

'Great, I'm horny... what should I do? I want him to take me right here, right now, but at the same time, I want to get as far away from him as possible. What is the deal with that?' I thought to myself.

I then heard him moan and thrusted right into my vagina, but we still had our clothes on so his manhood didn't exactly thrust into me, much to my disappointment, but it felt as if we had no clothes on so I let out the first sound of my voice that he had ever heard, a sweet, beautiful moan.

**:P Disclaimer: Hope you liked it, nya! Pah-lease give me some ideas for the next chapter kk, nya! I had a lot of trouble in this chapter because I didn't know what you guys wanted to happen, nya! Like, tell me some parts that you want to have in it and I promise that I will try to put them all in, nya! :P**

**-animalditective**


	3. To be Pleasured Pt 2

**:P Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait! My computer crashed and I just got it fixed and shipped back to me. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter that I put together for you! This is my first lemon... so tell me if I did anything wrong or what I should do more of ok! Enjoy, nya! ^-^ :P**

**To be Pleasured Pt. 2**

____________________________________Natsume's pov_________________________________

I heard this wonderful, beautiful voice in my ears that sounded like music to my ears. I looked down and knew that it was her. My mystery girl.

Ever since I saw her, I just can't stop thinking that this is the girl that I will spent the rest of my life with.

It can't be true though. If I can't see her face or know what her name is, I can't know where she lives or how to track her down after our little, or shall I say Big intercourse.

She is going to be numb for days after this! I am going to fuck her so hard and so good that she is going to beg me to keep going. I just don't know how to pleasure her when I can't use my mouth on her.

If only we didn't have these masks on! If we didn't have them on then everything would be perfect!

As if our masks had read my mind, they vanished! The only thing that covered us now was our clothes. I looked at her face for the first real time and saw her beautiful, brown eyes stare right back at me. I could also see the shock and pleasure in her eyes too.

_____________________________________Mikan's pov__________________________________

I saw him stop and he looked like he was off in deep thought. Then all of a sudden my mask disappeared from my face! So creepy!

I could finally see his face though so I looked at his face. He was staring directly at me, I wanted to look away, but couldn't.

He had short, blackish-bluish hair and brown eyes. I could see that he was hoping that this would happen! I know because he just smirked.

He started to lean into my face and close his eyes. Acting on instinct, I leaned in and closed my eyes too. After about a second after I had closed my eyes, I felt his lips on mine. It felt so good to have his lips on mine.

What he did next shocked me though. He licked my lips asking for permission to be let in. I stubbornly kept my lips closed.

He pushed into me even more and I moaned. He took his opportunity and stuck his tong in my mouth and I moaned again. He was a great kisser! His tong was moving all over my mouth so I thought that I should do the same. I shyly moved my tong into his mouth and to my surprise, he moaned too.

He tasted like chocolate! My favorite!

I opened my eyes a little bit to see him staring right at me! That freaked me out! I stopped moving my tong and brought it back into my own mouth, much to my disappointment. He still tasted like chocolate and I wanted to lick up all of the chocolate that he had in there.

I saw the disappointment in his eyes as he left my mouth. He looked down at my body like he was proud of something. But then I saw that he only had his boxers on! I looked down and saw that he had took all of my clothes off except my panties!

"Should I call you polka or will you tell me your name?" He said as he picked me up bridal style and into a nerby forest with our clothes in his hands.

"I will only tell you mine if you tell me yours first." I said wondering what his name was not even paying attention to where we were going. He brought his mouth right next to my ear and said, "Hyuuga Natsume. Now what's yours?"

Trying hard now to moan while he was nibbling my earlobe, I said, "Sakura Mikan. Why are you doing this to me Natsume-kun?" Natsume stopped nibbling my ear and said to me, "Because, Mikan, it is very fun and you are very pretty."

I blushed at his comment as he put me down. When I looked up at him, he smirked again. 'What did he do this time?' I asked to myself as I looked down. When I did I saw that my panties were gone and a very erect penis staring right at me, well, maybe not right at me, but it looked like it! I blushed even harder.

This was the first time I had ever saw a penis! I bet that it was at least 8 inches long!

As if reading my thoughts, Natsume got up and said, "It is 8 inches long. Want to feel it?" I looked at him directly at the face and nodded. So he put his hand on my hand and slowly moved it on his erect penis and then made my hand grab it. It felt so weird. 'If it feels weird, I wonder if it tastes weird too.' I thought to myself.

So I put it next to my mouth and licked it. 'A little salty, but other than that good.' I said to myself. Right after I had licked it, I heard Natsume moan with delight. I thought that if I licked it and he moaned, what would he do if I sucked on it?

So I out his erect penis in my mouth and started to suck on it. He moaned even louder and started to thrust into my mouth to get as much of his penis into my mouth. I didn't mind at all, so I just kept on sucking his penis.

After a while he started to shake and he told me that he was going to cum. I had no idea what the word meant, so I kept on sucking his dick. I soon found out by his penis squirting out white stuff into my mouth. It was tasty though, so I swallowed it. I looked up at Natsume to see a smirk on his face. 'What is it this time?' I asked myself.

He laid me on the grassy forest floor. I looked around for the first time at where we were at. It was secluded and was actually a really beautiful sight. I looked up to see his face again.

As I did that he started to kiss my lips, then he went down to my neck sucking on it. He hit my sweet spot and I just had to moan. What he did next though really surprised me! He put a finger into my vagina and started to pump in and out getting faster each time. I moaned louder and louder each time. He soon put two then three of his fingers into me and was sucking on my nipples.

He was driving me crazy with want and lust. I felt very weird all of a sudden so I asked, "Natsume-kun! Aah…ahh. What is this mhh feeling that I aaaahhh am feeling nuh?"

"It means that you are about to cum." Natsume said. I just kept on moaning. And to my disappointment, he stopped. I was about to complain when I felt him start to suck on my vagina. I moaned so loudly that I thought that I was going to lose my voice.

He then started to thrust his tong into me and used his hands to caress and play with my nipples and boobs.

The feeling that I was going to cum was getting stronger and stronger until it exploded. "Natsume-kun!" I moaned as I had my first ever orgasm. I felt light headed and felt as if I was flying.

"Now the real fun is going to begin." Natsume said while aligning his penis into my vagina.

"What do you mean by that Natsume-kun?" I asked curiously wondering what he meant by that. "This." He said and thrusted into me.

**:P Disclaimer: Well, what do you think? I am going to make the next chapter many long lemons so tell me how many you want and what positions you want them to be in. I promise to do every single one of them. Also tell me some of the details that you want in there if you want and I will be sure to put them in there. Bye-bye for now, nya!  
-animalditective**


	4. To be Pleasured Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I am soo sorry that I took so long to write this… I just haven't had any spare time and my computer broke again! And to top that, my internet hasn't been working and a virus got into my computer and deleted all of my work! Anyways, I hope that you like it and there **_**will**_** be a part 4 and possibly a part 5 to To Be Pleasured… it's all up to you, but it won't be the next chapter. But there **_**will**_** be a **_**BIG**_** surprise at the end of the next chapter, so I hope that you will read the next one also. I didn't put that many lemons in but I will need new ideas for more lemons so that I can continue Natsume and Mikan's big intercourse ;D. So please review and forgive me for the long wait… Enjoy!**

**To Be Pleasured Pt. 3**

* * *

"_Now the real fun is going to begin." Natsume said while aligning his penis into my vagina._

"_What do you mean by that Natsume-kun?" I asked curiously wondering what he meant by that. "This." He said as he thrusted into me._

**_Mikan's pov_**

As he thrusted into me, I felt something break and it really hurt. I felt tears stream down my face.

I thought that he would just continue to ram into me without the slightest bit of care, but to my surprise, he didn't move at all. I looked up at him and saw his face come close to me and then kiss away my tears.

I looked at him and noticed that he was struggling not to do what I thought he was going to do in the first place.

I felt really bad for him, but I was relieved that he made himself stop and wait for me.

I put my arms around his neck and lifted myself up a little bit and started to kiss him with everything that I had.

_**Natsume's pov**_

I felt her lips against mine and automatically kissed back. I licked her lips, asking her if I could come in and she allowed me.

We had an intense battle using our tongs, but in the end, I won.

She then disconnected our lips and started to kiss and nibble my neck.

I moaned and she said, "Thank you for waiting on me. I really appreciate it."

I was really nervous that I would lose control soon because if she did anything with my ear, I wouldn't be able to control myself. You could say that my ear is my sweet spot.

I could feel her start to relax, but I still didn't want to take the chance of her nibbling or sucking on my ear. She was getting closer and closer to it every second.

So I said to her, "Mikan, do not ahh!" To late, she started to suck on my ear and I started to thrust into her slowly because I still had a little bit of control in me and I didn't want to hurt her if she still wasn't ready yet.

"Don't, nuh, do thah-ah-at!" I managed to say to her.

"Why Natsume-kun?" Mikan said while sucking on my ear.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I said trying my best not to ram into her small tight pussy.

Then, to my surprise, she stopped and looked at me with curious eyes and said, "How could you hurt me?"

"My ear is my sweet spot, if you suck on it or nibble at it, then I won't be able to control myself."

She then smirked and started to nibble at my ear and said, "But I am ready for you to continue now."

When she said that, my last bit of restraint just snapped. I rammed into her like there was no tomorrow, and my reward was a beautiful moan.

I looked down at her as I rammed into her and saw that her eyes were closed. Afraid that I had hurt her, I started to slow down, with much restraint, until I saw that her eyes were open. Then she said, "Why did you slow down Natsume-kun? I was really enjoying that."

Relieved that I wasn't hurting her I said, "I thought that I hurt you because you weren't moaning and had your eyes closed, so I slowed down."

"Sorry about that, but I was just thinking about something," she said.

"And what was that?" I said as I sped up a little bit with my thrusting while fondling with her small breasts.

"What am I going to do about school, they expect me there in not very long," Mikan said in between moans.

I was so involved in wanting to fuck her that I forgot about school.

"Just skip it, I do all of the time." I said while thrusting faster into her.

"No way-ay-ay ah! Natsume-kun! Ah! Harder, faster, please!"she said as I increased my thrust, meeting each of my thrusts each time.

When she said that, I decided to have some fun, so I increased my tempo, not my full speed, but a couple of levels down, but I was ramming into her at almost inhuman speed as it is. She seemed delighted that I sped up because she was moaning even louder than before.

'She is close, I can feel it.' I though to myself. Her pussy was tightening up on me.

"Ugh, Mikan, I'm gunna cum." I said to her.

"Natsume-uh-kun, I feel strange again ah. Does that I'm gunna cum also nuh?" She said to me as I thrusted as hard and fast as I could.

"Yes it does Mikan." I said to her in between moans.

"Ah! Natsume-kun! That feels so good! Aah aah aah! I'm, I'm gunna. Aaaahhhhh!" She said as her pussy tightened on me.

"Shit, Mikan." I thrusted a few more times and came with her.

As I looked down at Mikan, I saw that she was asleep. I decided to get on my way… I had a mission that I had to do… find someone that had incredible Alice powers that was named Mika Blossom, she or he had another name, but I can't remember it… I assume that the person that I'm looking for is a girl, but you can never be sure.

I put on my clothes and hers back on her and looked at her one last time. Then I put my mask back on and ran off to find this Mika Blossom that I was sent to find.

As I ran off I thought to myself, "I'll come back to have more fun with Mikan later."

**

* * *

XD Disclaimer: Who is this Mika Blossom that Natsume was talking about? Why does he have to find her? What is Mikan going to do when she wakes up? Help me with the next chapter by filling in these questions, and remember, there is not going to be a lemon in the next chapter, but there will be a big surprise… what will the surprise be? You have to help me out on that one also! Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate it! XD**

**-animalditective**


End file.
